


A Role Reversal

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Author has no beta, Delinquent Makoto, Established Relationship, F/M, Thanks Dreamy, maybe squint?, model student Ryuji, roles reversed, she started this even tho I didn’t sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Just a piece based off some fan-art I saw, and maybe how Ryuji could have turned out as the model student, and Makoto the bad girl
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A Role Reversal

Hearing the whispers around the duo Makoto rolled her eyes, and grabbed Ryuji’s hand. The sounds of music beating from their shared pair of headphones, and bright smile never leaving his face as she tugged him along.

Grinning up at him she shook her head. “Ya know for the model student you probably shouldn’t have bleached hair. Isn’t that my thing?” Makoto huffed a little before continuing “I  _ am _ the delinquent afterall.” 

Ryuji's mouth briefly twitched before he tapped the studded bracelet on her wrist. “I never told you where I got this did I?” Seeing her shake her head, his face lit up. “It was actually my moms’ back when she was our age. She was a bit of a rebel, and while I may be a-“ Ryuji faked a sniff and stuck his nose in the air as he glanced down at her. “ _ model student  _ I’m not the best rule follower; especially considering how we met. Truth be told I only became this way to help her when I grow up. I wanted to give her the life she deserves.” Ryuji let out a sigh, and drug Makoto to an isolated bench. “Mom had a rough time after that asshole left, but she tried her best, and I didn’t want to throw it away, and disappoint her, so I sucked it up and made myself sit down and study.” Rubbing his thumb across the back or her hand he let his words echo as her crimson eyes bore into him.”

Hearing a soft sigh he glanced at Makoto as she stared at the ground, and spoke softly. “You may have an idea after her palace, but after dad...passed my sister started working more, but as time went on she was at home less, and at the office more. I thought maybe if I’d do something bad she’d come home more often, but all it did was get me a brief phone call, and her telling me to “clean up my act” then she became more well known, and people expected me to be just like her, and I couldn’t be like her. I couldn’t sit back and let officials handle problems when I was right there, so I’d step in, and eventually I got labelled a troublemaker.” Makoto’s voice stayed soft but had a noticeable hitch at the end, and stilled as Ryuji pulled her into his side.

“Guess we both got effed up by life huh?” He murmured into her hair.


End file.
